


Like a Mom

by ManiacProductions



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: BAMF Rei, Candy from Strangers, Mommy Rei, Protective Rei, Rei has a potty mouth, Young Izumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacProductions/pseuds/ManiacProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever taught young Izumi about stranger danger, not until it was almost too late. Good thing Mommy Rei is always there to beat anyone who dares to try a lay a finger on his Izumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned, Rei has a cannon potty mouth.

It was a relatively normal day for the young nine years old Izumi Sena, youngest son of the famous Sena family. His family was nothing but stars, well everyone but him that is. Nope, young Izumi, was not a model or a singer nor an actor. He was just a normal boy who went to a normal school.

Today he was spending his whole day with his babysitter/family friend Rei. Currently though Izumi was at the front gate of the Nexus studio, bored out of his mind and waiting for Rei to finish speaking with some important camera man.

"Hey kid. Want some candy?" A strange man with a rough voice asks. Izumi looks up from the sidewalk and stares at the man with a confused and startled look. Was the man speaking to him?

"Candy?" Izumi asks curiously. Why was this guy offering him candy? Did he know that his mom and dad and Nii-chan were famous?

"Yeah, I've got lots of candy and I've got nothing to do with it." The stranger says, a grin forming on his rugged looking face.

"Really?" Izumi says with wide eyes. That must be a lot of candy then. Cause Izumi knew if he had lots and lots of candy, he'd just eat it. Well eat it and share it with his family, Rei included.

"Yeah really. Want some?" The strange man offers again and Izumi smiles. "It's all in my van parked right around the corner.

"Sure I do!" Izumi tells the man, very excited about getting candy. He stood up, prepared to go with the very tall and mysterious man but halted in his movements. "But I can't..."  

"Can't? And why's that?" The stranger asks and to Izumi, he almost seems annoyed. As if Izumi's causing him trouble.

"Rei's gonna be right back and then we're going home." Izumi informs him, plopping back down on the ground, resting his head against the wall.

"Rei? That your babysitter kid?" The stranger asks and Izumi looks at him curiously. Why was the stranger so interested in him?

"Uh-huh." Izumi answers.  
"Well we'll just bring him some candy back then, that'll make him real happy I'm sure." The stranger says, his grin back on his face.

"You think so?" Izumi asks excitedly, obviously happy with the idea of making Rei happy with him.

"Of course. I know so. So what do you say?" The stranger asks, grabbing Izumi's hand and pulling him up. Instead of realizing the small hand in his grasp, the stranger continue's to hold it tightly.

"Sure! Do you have any chocolates? Rei loves chocolates!" Izumi asks, not bothering to try and pulling his hand out of the stranger's rough and calloused hand.

"Yeah, I've got lots and lots of chocolates." The stranger assures the boy, tugging the boy in the direction of where his van was parked. "Now come on, we don't want your friend Rei to find out and have his surprised ruined. Do we?"

"No, let's go!" Izumi says with a smile on his face, more than happy to walk off with this stranger to get a surprise for Rei. Izumi had just started walking off when a loud and very very angry voice shouted from behind them.

"STOP!!" The hand that was once clasped around Izumi's tiny hand was now gone and flying through the air as the owner of the hand was kicked directly in the face. Standing right in front of the stranger that tried to take Izumi was a extremely pissed off Rei.

"Wh-What the-?" The stranger stuttered out, his hands pressed against his broken and bleeding nose. As he looked up at the man who kicked, the stranger saw his life flash before his eyes.

"R-Rei??" Izumi questioned, quaking as he stood not far behind his babysitter. Tears were gathering up in his bright oddly colored eyes.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FUCKING FINGER ON _**MY**_ IZUMI!!" Rei shouted, ignoring Izumi's presence for the time being. Right now, all he could focus on was the fallen pervert in front of his feet.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The stranger said, moving back away from the well dressed babysitter. The man didn't even get an inch back when Rei's foot moved and pushed against his chest, applying a painful amount of pressure against the man's bones.

"DIE ASSHOLE." Rei shouted, pulling his leg back and kick the man in his side. By this time several people had started watching the fight. Several people from the Nexus studio had come out side when the yelling had started and all of them were watching in awe'd horror as the normally calm Rei was acting on his rage. Several people had already called the cops, each of them thinking that either Rei had lost his mind or that stranger has done something unforgivable.

The stranger groaned, staying completely still on the ground. His body was already developing welts and bruises in the spots where Rei had beaten him. Izumi, who was still trembling behind Rei let out a small squeak. Izumi had a feeling he was in a lot of trouble. Like he was never ever gonna be out of trouble, kind of trouble. Rei immediately turned around to stare down at the terrified Izumi. Izumi's eye widened to the size a silver dollars, ready for a long verbal lashing from his sitter. Instead of yelling or scolding though, Rei fell to his knees and pulled the boy in for a tight hug. All Rei could think of was how close he was to almost losing Izumi to some pervert, how badly the boy could've been hurt.

"R-Rei?" Izumi questioned in a shaky voice, confused and scared. He wasn't sure what had happened or why Rei had been so angry to the stranger who was so nice to him.

"What did he tell you Izumi?" Rei asked in a soft tone, stroking the boy's hair. Flashing lights could be seen in the distance, but Rei didn't mind them too much. He knew how to get out of trouble with the police, especially since he had been in the right here.

"Rei, Rei what's going on?" Izumi questioned. He was so confused. Why was Rei angry at the nice man and why was he hugging him so tightly?

"Izumi, what did the man say to you?" Rei asked again, his voice a little more stern yet still loving and worried. The flashing lights had come closer now and Rei could clearly see the cop cars and an ambulance pull over to the side of the road. Rei completely ignored these happens around him to instead focus on the young boy in front of him.

"He said, he said he had candy. And he had chocolates, you love chocolates Rei." Izumi said. He had wanted to make Rei happy with a surprise like chocolates. Rei sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Izumi was too trusting and kind for his own good.

"Izumi, you can't under any circumstances go with strangers. Especially not ones who offer you candy." Rei says firmly, making sure the boy understands how bad this is and could've been. Had the boy gone with this stranger, he could've ended up dead and dumped in a ditch somewhere to never been seen again.

"Why?" Izumi asks and Rei sighs. Of course Izumi was curious, he was always curious about everything. It was a wonderful yet very annoying trait that the small boy possessed.

"Well because you can't Izumi. You're parents and your brother are very important people and you're just a kid." Rei explained to Izumi. Of course the young child knew that his family was really important, he sees them on TV a lot and a lot of people always want to talk to them. When Izumi nodded, Rei continued.

"People like that guy are bad people. And what do bad mean do to you?" He asked and Izumi's eyes went really wide.

"They hurt you?" He asks in a quiet voice, tears water up in his big eyes.

"That's right." Rei says, rubbing Izumi's shoulder in a comforting manner to keep him from crying.

Unfortunately for Rei, it didn't work.

"I-I'm so sorry REI!" Izumi shouted, tears in his big eyes. Rei sighed and just hugged Izumi again, rubbing his back to calm him down.

"Izumi, it's fine. Let's just go home, okay?" Rei said, standing up and holding Izumi's hand. The young boy held Rei's hand tightly and moved as close to him as possible.

"Okay Rei." Izumi said, his voice deflated and lacking his normal enthusiasm. Rei looked down at the boy and ruffled his hair kindly.

"Hey, we'll even stop to get you some ice cream too." Rei said with a small smile, trying to cheer the kid up.

"Really?" Izumi asks, immediately perking up.

"Yeah really, whatever flavor you want." Rei promised as his smile widened a little more. Izumi was like his own child and seeing him happy made him even happier.

"Sweet! Thanks Rei." Izumi says before asking. "Can we get Nii-Chan some ice cream too?"

"Hm?" Rei hums out, looking down at the pouting boy. Izumi really did love his big brother and the thought of him getting ice cream and not his brother would probably make little Izumi cry again. "I guess so." Rei says with a slight sigh, dammit, Shougo better not read too much into him bringing ice cream for him.


End file.
